


For OutoftheCavern

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Jason being touchy feely, M/M, Tim is confused, and adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jason/Tim Jason being overly affectionate and Tim being totally confused by it but still enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For OutoftheCavern

When the first peck landed on his cheek at six-thirty in the morning, Tim suspected he might still have been half-asleep.  Of course, anyone who knew Tim was aware that the moment Tim’s eyes opened after he’d been sleeping, he was wide awake.  But let the poor boy live in denial a bit longer.

 

Now Jason, on the other hand?  Not a morning person.  So you’ll excuse Tim if he was a bit bewildered watching Jason flit about the kitchen preparing…pancakes?

 

“Jay?” Tim spoke quietly, carefully, afraid he might spook the mysterious creature that had obviously abducted and possessed his boyfriend sometime in the night.  “You’re aware that it’s not even seven in the morning, yes?”

 

“Hmm?  Yeah, I know.” Jason gave him a sunny grin that was much more at home on Dick’s face and went back to stirring the beaters around in the batter.

 

“…Okay then.” Tim nodded dully and opted to turn away instead of press the issue further.

 

~~~

 

“I’m leaving!  I’ll be back in a couple hours, just need to go over some plans with Bruce.” Tim hopped on one foot as he pried his shoe over his heel with a finger.  He nearly toppled over at one point, but a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

 

“Careful there, Babybird.” Tim steadied himself in Jason’s arms and gave the man a thankful smile.

 

“Thanks.” When he tried to step away however, he was draw back into Jason’s chest.  “Jay, what—”

 

Lips met his in a strong kiss, forcing his head back as Jason swept him away with the feeling behind it.  When they finally pulled away, Tim blinked rapidly, trying to clear his head.  “What was that for?”

 

“It gets lonely here when you’re gone.  Don’t stay away too long.”

 

“I’ll…try to hurry?” Tim said uncertainly, but all he got was another soul-searing kiss and a pat on the butt as he was pushed out the door.

 

~~~

 

“Jason, you know, as much as I enjoy the cuddling, it’s a bit difficult for me to make lunch with you hanging all over me like this.” Like an octopus or something, Jason was all hands on deck, Tim’s entire body practically enveloped in the larger man’s embrace.  It was making cooking nearly impossible.

 

“You were gone for a long time.  I missed you.”

 

“I was gone for three hours.” The Tim-Jason amalgamation waddled awkwardly over to the stove so Tim could flip the burgers on the griddle.

 

“Three hours too long.  Not enough Tim in my system.  Need to recharge.”

 

“You’re like a needy child today.” Tim sighed and gave up, leaning back into the hold, much to Jason’s apparent delight.

 

~~~

 

The rest of the day was much the same, with Jason periodically planting kisses all over Tim’s face one minute, and the next, bodily lifting him into the air to cradle him as he breathed into Tim’s neck with happy sighs.

 

Not that he wasn’t pleased to see Jason in such a loveable, cheerful mood, because lord knows that Jason of all people could use some happiness in his life, but there were certain truths that Tim had come to accept, and one of them was that Jason was simply _not_ this touchy-feely.

 

Having just gotten up from the couch to get a drink after being pressed into the cushions by Jason’s full body weight for a good hour and a half, Tim called bullshit when the older man tried to pour it for him.

 

“Okay, seriously, enough.  What is with you today?” Jason gave him a confused look, transferring it between Tim’s incredulous face and the half-full glass of water he was pouring.

 

“I’m…pouring you a drink?”

 

“You have been hanging all over me, kissing me, touching me, and generally trying to do everything short of crawl under my clothes all day.  Why?  What is happening?  Where is this coming from?”

 

Jason set the drink aside and gave a miniscule shrug.  “I just love you, that’s all.”

 

He said it so matter-of-factly, as though nothing was more obvious in the world, that Tim’s knees, they didn’t weaken, no, nothing so pathetic, but he did sit himself down in the nearest seat, which may have just happened to inconveniently be the floor.

 

“Tim!  You okay?” Jason knelt down in front of him, hands resting on his shoulders as he tipped his head down to catch Tim’s eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Tim assured.  “Yeah, everything’s fine.” With a grin, he wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and asked, “Take me to bed, Jay?”

 

Jason was on his feet with Tim lifted in his arms so fast that the younger man laughed at the speed of it.  Pressing his face into Jason’s neck with a happy smile, he whispered out, “Love you, too, Jason.”


End file.
